1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an exoskeleton mechanism, and more particularly, to an exoskeleton mechanism for assisting joint movement of a human or a robot (a “wearer”).
2. Description of the Related Art
An exoskeleton mechanism is mounted to an arm or leg of a patient, who feels inconvenience in the limb, to assist in or reinforce the muscular power of the patient or mounted to a robot so that a joint of the robot generates a force over a designed torque.
The exoskeleton mechanism is configured so that a frame corresponding to a physique of the limb (hereinafter, generally referred to as an “arm”) of the wearer allows the muscle of the arm to smoothly move. The exoskeleton mechanism includes a plurality of frames and links as well as motors required for driving the frames and links so as to make the same movement as the arm.
The exoskeleton mechanism should be configured to ensure convenient wearing and also to allow the wearer to easily take off at emergency. In addition, the exoskeleton mechanism should ensure precise operation and precise detection in order to prevent an impractical force from being applied to the wearer who wears the exoskeleton mechanism.
One of conventional exoskeleton mechanisms for limb power assistance uses a ring-type guide rail, which is not easily worn or taken off by the patient. In addition, due to the use of the ring-type guide rail, the exoskeleton mechanism has a great volume, which may frequently disturb the movement of the patient.
Moreover, since a motor for connecting links is formed to protrude to the side of the frame, the exoskeleton mechanism has a great volume, and designing the exoskeleton mechanism is difficult.